Throughout the years, there has been a desire to alter the color of human hair in view of changing styles and fashion. However, due to the inherent composition of hair fiber, and the chemical and mechanical exposure encountered by the hair fibers during normal care and styling, obtaining and maintaining a precise color has been an illusive goal.
As is well known, hair is composed of a unique protein material called "keratin" which is repeatedly being subjected to both chemical and mechanical damage from combing and brushing, as well as from sunlight, chlorinated water, shampooing, permanent waving and other such treatments involving various chemicals. As a result, depending upon the length of the hair fiber, the distal ends of each hair fiber tend to have substantially more damage than the proximal ends nearer to the scalp. This inconsistency causes variation in the dye uptake by the hair fiber, resulting in color variations along the length of the hair fiber.
In spite of the long history associated with the coloration of hair and the extensive effort that has been expended in attempting to eliminate the problems associate with the dyeing of human hair, no system has been achieved which is capable of overcoming all of the drawbacks and difficulties encountered with hair dyes. Included among these drawbacks is the need for a dye system which avoids any adverse effect on the skin on the hair of the user.
In addition, the longevity of the resulting dye, its ability to resist fading, and its ability to resist color changes due to washing, combing, or rubbing, represent other problems which continue to plague conventional prior art dyes. Furthermore, the accuracy of the color imparted to the hair fiber during the dyeing process, as well as the ease with which the hair fiber is capable of being dyed, are also important factors which prior are dye compositions have been incapable of successfully overcoming.
For many years, the dyes employed with fabrics, such as wool or cotton, have been mixed with mordanting solutions in order to prevent or reduce light-induced fading of the dyed material. However, no comparable solution has been realized in prior art hair dye compositions.
In spite of the numerous attempt and extensive effort that has been expended through the long history of dye use and formulations of prior art compositions, no commercially successful hair dye product has been achieved which is capable of providing a universally applicable, commercially acceptable product which overcomes all of the prior art drawbacks. In addition, the prior art dye systems have often proven to be expensive, with only limited or partial success.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a dye composition for use on human hair which is capable of being easily and successfully employed on all hair fibers with consistent, repeatable and predictable hair coloration results.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dye composition for use of human hair having the characteristic features described above which substantially reduces and virtually eliminates any irritation that may result to the skin of the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dye composition for use on human hair the characteristic features described above which can be formulated for achieving virtually and desired hair coloration.
Other and more specific objects will apart be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.